Without limiting the scope of the present invention, the background will be described in relation to televisions in the hospitality lodging industry, as an example. To many individuals, a television is more than just a display screen, rather it is a doorway to the world, both real and imaginary, and a way to experience new possibilities and discoveries. Consumers are demanding enhanced content in an easy-to-use platform. As a result of such consumer preferences, the quality of content and ease-of-use are frequent differentiators in determining the experience of guests staying in hospitality lodging establishments. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for providing enhanced content in an easy-to-use platform in the hospitality lodging industry.